Immortal Love
by amy.ward.906
Summary: DARK FIC! As Buffy gets turned by Dracula, what will happen? Of course a new slayer gets called, but what else? Death, magic, torture and some family involvement entails. Who else will die? Who will win and who will lose as a battle erupts between darkness and light? Scoobies VS. Buffy the Vampire turned Slayer?
1. Chapter 1

It all started that night. She was so tired after meeting Dracula. It was still astonishing to her. I mean come on, Dracula the original vampire! The main vamps of all the vamps! He knew who she was, what she was. Anyway, as she lay there asleep, something suddenly jolted her awake.

There he was, in her room. Dracula was in her room! No, this wasn't happening. She was not going to act like some crazy fan-girl, fawning over a movie star. She was a slayer. THE Slayer and she had to stake him, but for some reason she couldn't.

"You are magnificent."

"I bet you say that before you bite all the girls," she said, her voice trembling.

"No you are different, kindred."

"Kindred? Hardly I-

"Pull your hair back," he commanded, motioning with his finger.

She did so, unable to stop herself. "This isn't how I usually fight," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "You think you can just waft in here with your music video wind and your hypno-ey…eyes." Struggling to speak, lost in his gaze, she could barely respond.

He headed towards her bed. "I've searched the world over for you. I have yearned for you," he said sitting beside her. "For a creature whos darkness rivals my own."

His fingernails traced her face. "You have been tasted," he said, noticing the scar, the bite mark Angel had left.

"He was-

"Unworthy?" Dracula continued running his fingers and nails across her face, jaw and chin, just barely grazing her neck. "He let you go."

As Buffy continued to look at him, he returned her gaze. "But the embrace, his bite, you remember?"

"No."

Dracula caresses her face slowly bringing her neck to his mouth, "Do not fight." As he lunges in to bite her, "I can feel your hunger."

He bites her drinking her blood, not letting go. Buffy doesn't even fight him off, doesn't even try…

_The Next Morning…_

Joyce yells for Buffy from downstairs. Buffy was supposed to meet up with Mr. Giles and the others this morning. Willow had just stopped by to pick her up and walk over there with her. But when she didn't come downstairs, Willow figured maybe Buffy forgot and had already started over that way.

Still as Joyce closed the door, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. So as she entered her room, she noticed Buffy's unmade bed as well as blood on the sheets. Not much, only a few drops. Then she noticed a note on her dresser.

Buffy Summers is now my Immortal Love

Sincerely , Dracula

"Oh God…" Joyce said as she collapsed on the bed. She let out a scream…

"BUFFY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Willow arrived at Giles's and knocked. As Riley opened the door, she could sense something was wrong. As she entered, she saw Giles with a glass of scotch in his hand. Uh-oh, Giles drinking was never of the good. Then she saw Xander and Anya sitting on the couch and Riley, he had set himself down in an armchair.

"O..Okay, I'm sensing badness to the 10th power in this place…" Willow said, hesitantly. "What's going on? Where's Buffy?" At everyone's deathly silence… "Oh no, is she okay? She's not okay is she? 'Cause if she was okay she would be here, and since she's not here, that means she's not okay and …" Willow trailed off rambling, trying to figure out what was wrong. Riley stood up and handed her a sheet of paper. She opened it and read…

Buffy Summers is now my Immortal Love

Sincerely, Dracula

Willow slowly folded it back up, her hands trembling. No not Buffy, not her best friend. This couldn't be happening, but it was, and she couldn't…she couldn't even think.

"We've all received one of these letters," Giles said. He was trying to hold himself together, but it was difficult. Buffy, his Slayer, she was gone.

"Has anyone… has… one of us should let Buffy's mom know." Xander said. Riley nodded his head in agreement.

**RING! RING!**

The phone rang, breaking the silence that filled the room. Riley answered it.

"Hello...Mrs. Summers, I'm glad you called…what…yes I got one too, we all did… do you want to come over…okay you call us if you need anything." Riley hung up.

"That was Joyce?" Giles asked Riley.

"Yeah, she found the letter in Buffy's room."

"Do you think we should go over to keep her company?" Willow asked.

"She kinda wants to be alone right now." Riley said. Willow understood, needing to be alone and grieve.

Later that afternoon, after the Scoobies sat there in silence not knowing what to say, they all slowly got up and left one at a time. First Riley, then Willow who told Giles to call if he needed to talk. Followed by Xander and Anya. Giles sat there after they left… not entirely sure what to do


	3. Chapter 3

_Two nights later…_

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. Sitting up and surveying the room, she noticed she was on a canopy bed, covered with blue satin sheets. She herself had on a white Victorian style nightgown, which only fell to her knees. Hearing a door open, she turned her head towards the sound. There he was…Dracula. He came to her side…

"How are you feeling?"

"Strange…" she said. Something was different; she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Do you remember?" He asked gazing into her eyes. All of a sudden, memories flashed in her head. Flipping through her mind, she remembered her childhood, being called, moving to Sunnydale, making friends, meeting her Watcher, falling in love with Angel, the torture that followed and then…

"You bit me…you turned me." She said, in a whisper.

"Yes, I did. You are my Immortal Love."

He did say he had searched for someone whose darkness rivaled his own.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do now own or possess BtVS or AtS**

It was a few nights later. Xander had been summoned by the Unholy Prince. As he approached the castle and entered…

"Master," he called out. "Master I'm here."

As he called out to the Dark Prince, he saw someone, someone special.

"Buffy!" She was here the whole time. Of course he already knew this, but he thought she was dead. "Buffy, you're okay. Thank God!"

"Of course I'm okay, silly. In fact I'm better than ever."

_Oh no, he turned her._

"That's right, and it's not as scary as I thought. If anything, it's exhilarating." Buffy's emotions had taken on a darkened, yet perky tone. A very weird combination indeed.

Xander, caught up in the shock of finding his best friend a newly created creature of the night, didn't notice Dracula approach him from behind with a halberd. He didn't notice anything until the smell of blood permeated his nose. As he tried to figure out where it was coming from he suddenly felt the pain again and again as Dracula sliced him open.

Touching his stomach and seeing the blood on his hands, he fell to his knees. Buffy glided towards him, and kneeled next to him. Cradling him, she soothed him, whispering in his ear before she dropped her human visage and reveled her demon. Sinking her fangs into his neck, she drank from him. As he reached the brink of death, she held her wrist (which was now sliced open) to his mouth and fed him, before his eyes closed to the human world for the last time


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was upset.

Actually upset was an understatement. She was angry, livid, furious, etc. All of those terms. She was being sent to go live in Sunnydale with her mom and Buffy. No thanks to her dad's ditzy new girlfriend, Suzi or Polly, something like that.

She couldn't remember; she didn't want to. All she did remember was that her dad was leaving to travel for business. '_For sex is more like it' _

So she was supposed to be packed up by the end of the week. She was definitely pissed off. Sure mom was cool anyway, but then there was Buffy. She hated her ever since she had started getting older. Man this sucked.

**DING DONG!**

The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hang on!" she yelled, running to the door to answer it.

Upon opening it she saw a girl of average height with auburn hair holding a duffel bag.

"Yeah?"

"Dawn Summers right?"

Dawn looked at her quizzically, "Who are you?"

"Joy Ann Sutherland. I'm supposed to go with you to Sunnydale."

"Okay…" she replied hesitantly.

"I'm the Slayer."

"Nice try but that job's already taken."

"No one called you did they?"

Dawn just stared at this girl like she was crazy. Joy opened her mouth to speak again when Hank came through the door.

"Alright Dawn you ready to go?"

"Dad I thought you said I wasn't leaving 'til the end of the week."

"Change of plans-

Joy interrupted, "Excuse me Mr. Summers, could I hitch a ride?"

Hank noticed the other girl standing there. "Who's this?"

Dawn decided to answer, "Dad this is Joy. She's a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you," Hank said, shaking her hand.

"You too Mr. Summers."

"Dad can we give her a ride to Sunnydale?"

"I don't see why not." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: Dawn and the new slayer Joy are on their way to Sunnydale. Little do they know someone else is arriving in town as well…**

"Are we there yet?" a whiny voice rang out.

"I've told you 5 times already, no."

"Well how much longer?"

"We still got another half hour to go."

"But Blondie Bear…"

"Harmony…"

"Yes baby?"

"SHUT UP!"

Harmony cowered back in the seat. _'Finally'_ Spike thought. Between her whiny tone and her yammering on about France, he didn't know how much longer he was gonna last. Hell even Drusilla was less annoying. _'No, not going to think about her right now' _At least Harmony was good in bed, one of the few (very few) reasons he hadn't staked her yet. It was a little after sunset when they arrived in Sunnydale.

First order of business was getting a drink at Willy's. Next was …

Kill the Slayer.


	7. Chapter 7

'_No, she can't be dead. She just can't'_ Dawn thought.

Not even 5 minutes living with her mom and Joyce had told her Buffy was gone, turned, dead. This was her sister, The Slayer. She wouldn't let herself get turned. But it happened. So Joy was the new Slayer.

And the new Slayer was already setting herself up in Buffy's room. Worst of it was Joyce was helping her. Dawn felt like she couldn't breathe. It was dark out and she knew her mom wouldn't let her outside by herself. So she snuck out down the trellis.

Leaving her backyard and wandering through Sunnydale after dark was stupid. She knew this. Being distracted, alone, and without a cross or holy water, hell any kind of protection; it was like she wanted to be killed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly ready to scream, but stopping when she saw who it was.

"Buffy?"

"Hey there Dawnie."

"Mom said you were dead."

"I am," she said looking at Dawn with an icy glare, "and it's amazing."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked, retreating backwards a few steps.

"Join us."

"Us?"

"Yeah Dawnster, us," a male figure said, coming up behind her.

"Xa-Xander?" she whimpered.

"Yeah cutie, I'm finally awake," he said, remembering his turning.

_Flashback_

**As he lay there bleeding, dying, he felt himself being cradled against a cold body. Then with his last breath, his mouth filled with a coppery taste. As his eyes closed, all he could think of was failing her, failing Buffy. It was barely a day before he awoke, but it seemed so much longer. As he rose and saw Buffy and Dracula… oops, The Dark Master, he realized he hadn't failed Buffy. What he was now only meant he could protect her.**

_End of Flashback_

He looked at Dawn. He knew she had a crush on him. Since Buffy didn't want him, at least not like that, Dawn would do. Only problem would be he would have to wait a few years.

Oh well, he had an eternity to wait.

"I'm awake," he repeated, "and I'm finally alive." Suddenly Buffy grew tense and took off dragging Xander with her.

But not before whispering something in Dawn's ear.

Almost as soon as they vanished, Giles came running up to Dawn. Making sure she wasn't hurt he drove her back to Joyce's. Along the way Dawn couldn't stop thinking about what Buffy told her.

_Come home. 1313 Darkview Lane _


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long night for Agent Finn.

Riley had just tasered Hostile 23; a.k.a. Penn, who was undergoing surgery for behavior modification right this moment, while he was stuck filling out paperwork. As well as trying not to cry. Missing Buffy hurt worse than he could ever imagine. He had to focus though and besides he was a soldier and soldiers don't cry, especially over civilians. But God Dammit, he wanted to.

**(Alarm sounds)**

Riley runs out into the hall, seeing Forrest and Graham he stops them.

"What's going on?"

"It's Hostile 23," Graham said.

"He's escaped," Forrest finished explaining.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Affirmative," Graham confirmed, "Hostile 23 escaped containment post-surgery."

"Has the behavior modification chip been activated?"

"Negative, there's a system malfunction. It won't be active for another 30 minutes."

"Find Hostile 23 and recapture. If that proves unsuccessful then terminate."

"What about the chip?" Forrest asked Riley.

"It's a proto-type, experimental. Hostile 23 is the main objective.

Forrest and Graham nodded and split up to look for the HST.

**1 hour later…**

Riley had been searching for an hour and no sign of the HST. He was going to continue the search for another 15 minutes before reporting back to Professor Walsh. Then he heard something in the bushes. Heading over in that direction he came across Hostile 23 stumbling out of the foliage.

As they spotted each other, they stood there looking in the other's eyes for a brief moment. As they continued the staring match Riley retrieved a stake.

Hostile 23 knew what was going to happen. He was going to die. Realizing a little bit ago that he couldn't kill was the worst feeling ever. So he was going to accept his death.

Riley brought the stake to the HST's chest. As the tip of it grazed the skin, he threw the stake to the ground.

"Go"

"I …

"GO!"

The HST ran. Riley just stood there. He couldn't kill him…it…Hostile 23…Penn.

He couldn't think straight.

When he realized Penn was part of the Aurelius line, all he could think of was Buffy and that ex-boyfriend of hers …Angel? That was his name right? Buffy would be angry.

"Hey Riley you okay man?" Forrest said, sneaking up behind him.

"Yeah," he said, reverting back into his soldier persona. "Any sign of the HST?"

"Negative."

"Let's call it a night."

Riley and Forrest left to go meet up with Graham, while a single wooden stake lay there in the damp grass.

**A/N: sorry if Penn seems out of character. I don't know much about him.**

**A/N: to all the men and women in uniform out there fighting for us right now. Good for you! I hope I have not said anything insulting about soldiers not crying, because it is hard to lose someone to any form of death. Also any military terminology that I have misused please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Spike and Harmony enter bar)**

"Whisky," Spike ordered sitting down at the bar. Willie set down a shot glass and poured. "Leave the bottle."

"What does your girl want?'

"Got anything fruity?" Harmony asked. Spike just growled. _'Ditzy blonde'_

"Ooh maybe something with a cherry…and a little umbrella?"

Willie went to go see what he could come up with. Harmony sat down next to Spike.

"Spikey why are we back here?

"Harm, we're here so I can kill the Slayer."

"I would leave her alone if I were you buddy." A voice over in a booth along the wall said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Do ya want here for yourself?"

The demon looked at Spike like he was nuts. "No way man, I know who you are. I'm not stupid enough to take a Slayer from the Slayer of Slayers.

"Then why are you warning me off?"

" 'cause she belongs to Dracula himself."

Spike was outraged. Bad enough this wanker owed him 11 pounds, now he took his Slayer. Well not for long.

Throwing down some bills for the booze, he dragged Harmony out of there. Getting in his DeSoto and burning rubber they drove to Dracula's castle. Once they got there, Spike pulled Harmony and stormed through the front door.

"Hey you big ponce, where are you?"

Dracula appeared a moment later in a smokey entrance. "William it has been too long. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"That was a great entrance and your accent is amazing. Is it French?"

"Shut it Harmony!"

"You don't have to be so mean."

"Actually he does," Buffy said, gliding down the stairs in a silk gown set in a rich blue color. Spike looked her mesmorized.

"I will ask again William, what can I do for you?"

"Give me those 11 pounds you owe me."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Spike let out a low growl.

"God Deadboy Jr. what are you a big cat?"

Spike turned his head towards the voice. He saw Xander leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and a smirk that rivaled Angelus on his face. "Well look here, it's the Zeppo."

"Not anymore."

Spike couldn't believe it. "Who turned you?"

Buffy spoke up, "Little old me."

Spike's jaw dropped. Turned and created a childe in less than a month. _'Bloody amazing'_

He focused his attention back on Dracula, "Since you won't give me my money, I'll just take your life.

Then he staked him. Xander was right there with a vial of holy water, which he immediately poured on the ashes.

DRACULA WAS NO MORE!

"Can we go now?" Harmony whined.

"Harmony…

"Allow me Spike." Buffy stepped towards her.

"What are you gonna do? Slay me?" she said, before exploding into dust.

"You betcha."

"I owe you one Slayer."

Buffy faced him, then lazily traced a single finger along his cheek and jawline before biting his neck, claiming him. As she let go he grabbed her hair, tilted her head and did the same. Letting go a moment later they went upstairs.

Leaving Xander by himself.

"What no fun for me?"

**A/N: pictures of clothing worn in this story can be found on my profile**

**A/N: I will be posting this story for all you readers, but not as often as I would like. I recently started college and will be focusing on my classes. So I might post chapters from time to time, when I am low on homework but otherwise this story will not be updated regularly. Just thought I would let you readers know. **


	10. Chapter 10

There he was, standing under the ice cold water trying to rid himself of his hangover, the 3rd one this week. Losing his Slayer, his Buffy had him at his wit's end.

Getting out of the shower he heard a soft knock on the door. Toweling himself off and slipping on his robe, he went to answer it. Upon opening it he saw something that made his heart break that much more. He stood there as brief moment passed before a red-headed girl stepped inside. Seeing her puffy eyes and the tears that threatened to spill from them, he pulled her into his embrace.

Willow hugged Giles, her body trembling, trying to keep herself from crying any more than she already had. That didn't last long though 'cause the minute Giles started rubbing her back to comfort her, her emotional dams broke open.

"Shhh…dear girl…," Giles whispered trying to comfort the red-headed hacker, while at the same time trying to keep himself together. As her sobs quieted, he led her towards the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. As the water boiled he kept an eye on Willow. She was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her, almost in an attempt to keep herself from breaking, from falling apart.

**(Tea kettle whistles)**

Fixing the tea and putting it on a tray along with some biscuits, he went back to the living room and set it down before pulling Willow back into a hug. They held each other for a few moments before letting go and picking up their tea. As the drank in silence, Willow started to feel awkward. So she decided to speak.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Willow…"

"I mean with Xander and Buffy turned-

"Willow they're gone."

"No…they…they were turned. Hey maybe we can do the re-ensoul spell. You know, like I did with Angel."

"Willow that spell was made for Angel."

"What about something else, something similar? I mean-

"Willow…" Giles said, trying to get her attention."

"I could get something else…or edit that spell or-

"Willow!" he said a little louder."

"Hey maybe I could create something-

"WILLOW ROSENBERG!"

Willow looked at the Watcher. He never yelled at her like this.

"Willow, Buffy and Xander are gone. Now I know this hurts but you cannot resort to magick to help this situation."

"But-

"No you cannot use magick for this. I won't allow it."

Willow ran from his flat in tears Giles sat there for a moment before cleaning up the tea set. Then he went to get dressed and as he was buttoning up his shirt, his eyes ran over his tattoo left over from Eyghon. He sat on his bed thinking about his Ripper days.

Willow might have had a point about using magick. Not Willow though, she couldn't do anything right now. Her energy was too unfocused at the moment. She was too unstable, with her emotions all over the place; a spell was not a good idea.

Himself on the other hand would be able to pull this off. This or anything else

Anything else he wanted.

**A/N: Sorry if Giles seem cold, emotionally I mean, during some of this. But as a Watcher he has to remember that once a person is turned they are not a person, but a demon with one basic need, to kill.**


End file.
